


Against the Odds

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Elvis Impersonator, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Fluff, Jesse McCree has Insecurities, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Peapod McHanzo Week 2019, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta talk about your feelings and get Vegas Married.For Day 8 of Peapod McHanzo Week 2k19; Engagement/Marriage





	Against the Odds

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was gonna be able to claw out of my writing slump long enough to post for Peapod McHanzo Week but here we are.

Vegas ends up being a bust.

Hanzo swirls bourbon in his glass before he sips at it. Its higher end then Jesse’s favourite brand, and goes down smooth. It’s unfortunate that the only reason he can even sit and enjoy it is because their target, a business mogul with possible dealings with Deadlock, hadn’t shown her face. 

Jesse slides back into the booth, wrapping an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders before he sighs, “Pickup is still a few hours out. Lena has to lay low for a little, she thinks the transport was possibly spotted. She’s waitin’ until the suspicion is offa her.”

“Will she be alright?” Hanzo voices in concern, letting Jesse take the rest of his bourbon.

“She’s a damn good pilot, she’ll be fine.” Jesse downs the bourbon, sets the glass back down on the table with a clink before he noses at the greys at Hanzo’s temple, “Shame we didn’t get sent out ta Paris, coulda spent some time romancin’ you all proper like.”

“Nonsense. I am thoroughly romanced.” Hanzo teases, leans into Jesse’s warmth, “Your charms are too strong, cowboy.”

“Damn right!” Jesse laughs, presses kisses all over Hanzo’s face before the archer playfully bats him away. Jesse settles back against the booth, “We could go see the sights around here though, I suppose. Watch the fountains in front o’ the Bellagio? Play some slots?” Jesse grins, leaning into playfully rub noses with Hanzo, who raises an eyebrow at the motion, but lets Jesse do as he pleases, “Hell, we could even go check out one of those Elvis impersonators.”

“Aren’t most of them ordained or something?” Hanzo flags down a waitress for another round of drinks, “I’ve been to Vegas very little in the past, but I had heard of the Elvis Weddings. They seem… fun.”

“Yeah, they’re a hoot.” Jesse jabs at Hanzo’s side playfully, “Ya ain’t considerin’ getting hitched in one of them ceremonies, are ya?”

Hanzo hums, idly plays with the lapel of Jesse’s jacket, before turning a surprisingly serious gaze back up at his cowboy. Jesse blanches under that gaze.

“Hold on.” Jesse pauses as the waitress places both their drinks in front of them, starts back up when she’s a good distance away, “Do you actually wanna? I mean, yeah it would be fun, but…” Jesse trails off, scratching his neck. “I jus’ always figured you’d want a better ceremony than that, with someone who could actually give you all of that.”

“And you can’t?” Hanzo replies cooly, tilting his head to study the cowboy. Jesse instinctually squirms in his seat, even as Hanzo continues, “Why do you say this?”

Jesse hazards a glance around the bar. They’re tucked away in a corner, and no one seems to be paying him any mind. He turns back to Hanzo and sighs.

“Darlin’…” He starts, mentally backtracks, and begins again, taking Hanzo’s hands in his, “Guys like me don’t get that happy endin’. I’mma outlaw, there ain’t no settlin’ down for me, just day after day on the run. Even with… well, _you-know-what_ back, even if it _stays,_ it don’t erase my bounty. I’m still wanted, heck, I’ll probably die a wanted man. That ain’t no life to spend the rest of with another. Let alone you. I want you to be happy, Han. I wanna be the one to give ya all that, but I just ain’t. And it’s not fair ta you because I’m gonna be selfish and take every moment I can with you. The odds of this goin’ well for me in the end just—“

“You speak as if I’m not selfish either.” Hanzo interrupts Jesse from saying anything further, “And you speak as if Jesse McCree isn’t one to go against the odds.” he cups Jesse’s face, urges him closer to press his forehead to Jesse’s, “I would take every moment with you I could as well. And if you would have me, I would marry you, Jesse McCree. Shame on you for assuming I would have any other.”

“Oh.” Jesse breaths, screws his eyes shut and lets himself be held, “I’m makin’ a fool of myself, ain’t I? I’m sorry, darlin’…”

“You are, and I am here to point it out.” Hanzo pulls back a little to smooch Jesse’s forehead, “But I do so because I love you. I love you and I want you to have happiness too. I want it with you.”

Jesse smiles, warm and dazzling even in the low light of the bar. He dips to quickly kiss Hanzo, once, twice, before finally pulling away.

“So, I guess, if you absolutely wanna, do you wanna go get hitched?” Jesse says, wiggling his eyebrows, words flying a mile a minute in his giddiness, “We can go find one of them Elvis fellas.”

“You know what, lets.” Hanzo downs his bourbon he ordered, eliciting a laugh from Jesse before he too follows suit.

Jesse stands from the booth, offers Hanzo his hand like a gentleman, swoons when Hanzo pulls his hand to his mouth to kiss once he’s standing at Jesse’s side. They pay for their drinks, and once out of the bar, take off running down the strip hand in hand.

They do manage to find an Elvis Wedding Chapel that’s currently not performing any ceremonies, and Hanzo leans back in Jesse’s arms the entire ceremony. They don’t have a marriage licence to sign to make the event truly official, but they figure the legalities can come later, its mostly what this means for them. Which is everything.

Jesse leads Hanzo in a waltz to _Can’t Help Falling In Love_ , and Hanzo has to smack him playfully before he gets too teary-eyed when Jesse begins to sing along.

“Aw, come now, Darlin’,” Jesse purrs, spinning Hanzo before he tugs him back in, kisses along his jaw before he begins again, “ _Take my hand, take my whole life too._ _For I can't help falling in love with you.”_

“You’re an incorrigible sap.” Hanzo buries his face in Jesse’s shoulder, if only to hide his wide smile.

“Only for you, baby.” Jesse kisses his temple, “Only for you.”

Hanzo pulls back a little, cups Jesse’s jaw as he looks into his eyes, “Forever.”  
  
Jesse winks, “Forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> You can now find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
